This invention relates generally to a spinal brace that lifts and straightens the upper spine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spinal brace that provides a spinal extension for the osteoporotic patient by directing a dynamic lifting and straightening force to the upper spine.
Spinal braces are applied to the spine of a human body to help restore or improve its function. Such braces generally rely upon the application of force to portions of the body other than the spinexe2x80x94e.g., the lower back, the upper back, the chest, or the abdomen, as examplesxe2x80x94for asserting their corrective effect. Braces that lift and extend the thoracic spine may be useful for addressing conditions commonly associated with osteoporosis, such as shortening of stature, compression fractures of the spine, compression of the diaphragm, decreased lung capacity, and consistent or recurring pain.
Although a number of spinal braces are used today, such braces are generally xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d in nature, in that they have no xe2x80x9cadjustablexe2x80x9d components other than those permitting the lengthening and shortening of a vertical dimension. As a result, the utility of such braces may be limited by the degree of forward curvature, termed xe2x80x9ckyphosis,xe2x80x9d that develops in the thoracic spine of the osteoporotic patient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a dynamic spinal brace that can be adjusted in more than a vertical dimension so as to accommodate the complicated needs of osteoporotic patients including those patients having an exaggerated forward thoracic curvature.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a spinal brace for lifting and extending the upper spine. The spinal brace can be a dynamic device, providing a lifting and straightening force to the upper (thoracic) spine. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an adjustable pivotal linkage system is provided between upper and lower pads or framework structures of the spinal extension brace. The upper framework pad or structure can be positioned to operatively interface with the chest wall regardless of the degree of kyphosis.
In accordance with the invention, the pivotal linkage can be located between the lower pad or framework structure and a side plate or similar structure of the inventive spinal brace. Alternatively, the pivotal linkage can be located between the upper pad or upper framework structure and a side plate or similar structure that connects (directly or indirectly) the upper and lower framework structures. Alternatively, the pivotal linkage may form an integral part of the side plate structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a spinal brace is provided that is composed of an upper anterior member adapted to be positioned over the sternum for applying a force against the chest wall, or lower anterior member adapted to be positioned over the person""s lower abdomen or pelvic region, structure for pivotally connecting in a spaced orientation the lower anterior member with the upper anterior member. A thoracic support is provided that extends from the sides of the brace around the back of a person and may extend from one side of each of the lower and upper anterior members around the back of the person and back to the opposite side of the respective lower and upper members. Structure may also be provided for holding or retaining the lower anterior member against the pubic or pelvic region. The brace produces a force that tends to straighten the person""s spine when worn in the operative position.
The structure for pivotally connecting the lower and upper anterior members in one embodiment may be a hinge member allowing for a rotational range of movement of the lower and upper anterior members in the direction of bending the person""s spine forward (downward) and backward (upward or straightening). The hinge member may incorporate a one-way clutch to allow rotation in only one (upward) direction.
More particularly, in accordance with another aspect of the invention, the spinal brace comprises an upper anterior frame having a sternum pad for placement over the sternum, a lower anterior frame having an abdominal pad for placement over the pubic arch bone in the pubic or pelvic area, a thoracic pad for placement over the lower thoracic spine, and a left side plate and a right side plate for interfacing the upper anterior frame with the lower anterior frame.
In one embodiment, the upper anterior frame includes a laterally extending portion that is placed across the upper chest so the sternum pad aligns substantially with the sternum. The lateral portion extends laterally away from the sternum pad and terminates in an end on each side of the lateral portion. Preferably, such ends extend downwardly. The upper frame is fixedly secured to each of the side plates. The lower anterior frame comprises two connecting components separated by a lateral plate on which the abdominal pad is disposed. Each end of the lateral plate is pivotally attached to one of the connecting components, and the lower frame is further pivotally attached to the two side plates. Such pivotal attachments allow the lower and upper frames to be positioned as needed. The thoracic pad is secured to a flexible web that holds the pad in position when the web is fastened to the side plates. Also included in this embodiment is a structure for holding the lower anterior frame against the pubic or pelvic region of the patient""s body. Such structure is preferably a flexible web, attachable to each of the side plates so that the web may be extended across the outer surface of the lower frame and tightened to cause the pubic pad to exert a posterior-directed force on the lower pubic area.
When the brace is affixed to the body of a person in a normal wear position, the brace is configured so that the upper frame becomes pivotally positioned to interface with the chest wall, the sternum pad is substantially positioned over the sternum, and each downwardly descending end of the upper frame substantially aligns with one side of the person""s chest wall. The lateral plate of the lower anterior frame extends laterally across the lower abdomen and each of the connecting components preferably traverses upwardly around one side of the lower trunk of the person toward the corresponding downwardly descending end of the upper frame. The pubic pad is substantially positioned over the pubic arch bone in the pelvic area and is firmly held in place. The thoracic pad is substantially secured over the thoracic region of the back, and each side plate is substantially aligned with one side of the torso. When the brace is in position, the pubic pad exerts a posteriorly directed force upon the pelvic region, the sternum pad exerts a posteriorly directed force upon the chest area, and the thoracic pad exerts an opposing, anteriorly directed force on the thoracic back region. Preferably, the anterior force is between the two posterior forces. As a result of the opposing forces, all of which are directed substantially along a vertical axis of the body, the upper spine is dynamically lifted and straightened.
In another embodiment in accordance with invention, a spinal brace is provided for addressing the needs of an osteoporotic patient having an exaggerated thoracic curvature of the spine. The spinal brace comprises an upper anterior frame having a sternum pad, a lower anterior frame having an pubic pad, a thoracic pad, and two side platesxe2x80x94each of which is connected to the upper frame and the lower frame. As these elements have been described above, no further description is given here. This embodiment includes an abdominal flexible web that is extendable over the outer surface of the lower frame and can be tightened to cause the pubic pad to generate a force upon the pubic bone. Preferably, the abdominal web is securely affixed to an abdominal web fastener on one side plate and detachably affixed to a second abdominal web fastener on the opposite side plate.
When the brace of this embodiment is affixed to the body of an osteoporotic patient in a normal wear position, the brace is configured as described above. As a result of its configuration and correspondence with the patient""s body, the brace exerts the three forces described above. These opposing forces dynamically lift and straighten the upper spine.
In yet another embodiment, a spinal brace is provided that creates a three-point pressure system for dynamically lifting and extending the thoracic spine of a person when affixed to the person""s body. In this embodiment, the spinal brace includes the three pads, an upper chest frame, a lower torso frame, a flexible web secured to the thoracic pad, an abdominal web, and two side plates, as described above. In this embodiment, the brace further comprises a pivotal linkage system for pivotally attaching the lateral plate in the abdominal frame to each of the ascending bars therein and for pivotally attaching the lower torso frame to each side plate so that the upper frame can become pivotally positioned to interface with the chest wall. Such pivotal attachments allow the brace to be adjusted in more than a mere vertical dimension; that is, the upper frame can be positioned with respect to the lower frame in a way that optimizes the fit of the brace to the patient""s bodyxe2x80x94such as when there is extreme thoracic curvaturexe2x80x94and the extent to which the spine is lifted and extended.
When the brace of this embodiment is affixed to the body of a person in a normal wear position, it has substantially the same configuration as described above and substantially corresponds with the person""s body, as described. As a result, a three-point pressure system is created and exerts the three forces, substantially as described above. Preferably, the anterior force is directed at a point of the body intermediate that of the two posterior forces. These opposing forces dynamically lift and straighten the upper spine.
Yet another embodiment in accordance with the invention is a spinal brace for lifting and straightening the spine of an osteoporotic patient, regardless of the degree of thoracic curvature. The spinal brace comprises an anterior composite and a thoracic support. The anterior composite includes an upper frame, a lower frame, and side plates where each side plate has a lumbar web fastener and an abdominal web fastener on its outer surface. The upper frame, lower frame, and side plates are as previously described, where the lower frame includes a lateral plate having two ends. Also included is a pivotal linkage, as described above. The thoracic support comprises a thoracic pad secured to a flexible web that is connectable to a web fastener on each side plate. When the brace of this embodiment is affixed to the patient""s body, it has substantially the same configuration as described above. It also exerts substantially the same forces, resulting in the dynamic lifting and straightening of the upper spine, regardless of the degree of thoracic curvature.
Also provided, in accordance with the invention, is a method for lifting and straightening the spine of an osteoporotic patient regardless of the degree of thoracic curvature, using one of the spinal braces as described above. The method comprises holding the anterior composite, described above, against the front torso of the body; adjusting the position of the anterior composite so the sternum pad substantially aligns with the sternum and the pubic pad substantially aligns with the public arch bone; securing the back flexible web to position the thoracic pad over the thoracic region of the back so the thoracic pad exerts an anterior force upon the thoracic back; and securing the abdominal flexible web to position the pubic pad over the pubic arch bone. As a result of such securement, the lower portion of each side plate moves toward the lower frame and the upper frame is cantilevered backward so it becomes pivotally positioned to interface with the chest wall. This movement, in turn, causes the sternum pad and the pubic pad to each exert a posterior force upon their respective points of contact. As a result of the opposing forces, the upper spine is dynamically lifted and straightened.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a dynamic spine brace that may be adjusted in more than a vertical dimension. This is accomplished by a pivotal linkage system that provides a pivoting action at two points within the brace: (a) within the lower frame to allow the pubic pad to be pivotally positioned with respect to the upper frame; and (b) of the lower frame with respect to the side plates. As a result of the pivotal linkage, the lower and upper frames can be pivotally positioned with respect to each other so that the upper frame can interface with the chest wall regardless of the degree of kyphosis. The adjustment provided by the pivotal linkage system enables further reduction of the patient""s thoracic curvature, as tolerated. Thus, by using the spinal brace in accordance with the invention, the patient may see an improvement in the conditions that are typically associated with osteoporosis, as described above.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of this specification.